


Puberty Only for You 只对你而言的思春期

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 从正面笑眯眯亲上来的权顺荣，身上还穿着那件从文俊辉处讨来的软绵绵的外套，蹭在手臂上有种不真实的柔顺感，会让人联想到棉花糖或者绒球，这类甜蜜柔软又蓬松的东西。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Puberty Only for You 只对你而言的思春期

被压在床上的时候李灿就知道会发生什么。

从正面笑眯眯亲上来的权顺荣，身上还穿着那件从文俊辉处讨来的软绵绵的外套，蹭在手臂上有种不真实的柔顺感，会让人联想到棉花糖或者绒球，这类甜蜜柔软又蓬松的东西。

那人的动作和可爱没有半分关系，更像是烈火和暴风雨，又重又猛，节奏快得他每次都很难跟上，只有身体顺从地流出黏腻的液体，细细地包裹着狂风骤雨。

成年的时候才开始了这种关系，他本来觉得太早，但是权顺荣却说太晚了。

权顺荣真的等了很久了。

在李灿16岁，权顺荣拖着调子长长地喊着“我们忙内呀~~~~~”的时候，18岁秋田宾馆李灿推开他的时候，还有更多更多忍耐住，只是克制地摸了摸李灿的头发的时候。

他自己都奇怪，难道思春期可以从19岁一直持续到现在26岁，怎么看到李灿就能有那种不入流的念头。

还好只是对李灿而已。

全圆佑每每在旁边看出来他眼神不对，就会一脸鄙夷的说他是禽兽。

权顺荣受之不恭：“我他妈什么都没干呢！”

全圆佑眼神转为同情：“怎么年纪轻轻就……”

权顺荣大怒：“全圆佑我cnm我是还没动手不是不行！”

“所以干嘛不动手？”

被这么质问的时候权顺荣看了眼手机，离李灿20岁的生日还差 19天，是近在咫尺的距离。他难得露怯：“20岁会不会还是太早了……”

全圆佑：“18岁的时候你也是这么说的，再不动手煮熟的鸭子都能飞了。”

被比喻成鸭子的李灿还在远方笑得一派天真，笑声传过来勾的权顺荣心痒痒的。全圆佑又拍拍他的肩，留下个暧昧不清的“你自己考虑吧”就走了，留他原地自己受煎熬。

权顺荣发誓一开始他真的没有这么想过李灿。

小孩被带进来的时候还是初中生，试卷都是自己签的名，权顺荣给自己的定位是如兄如父，偏偏在权顺荣19岁，李灿16岁的时候，他做了个梦。

准确来讲，是个春梦。

小孩的身体还是少年的样子，骨骼纤细筋肉分明，红着眼睛地躺在自己身下细细地喘：“哥，哥，轻一点，这么来我会受不了……”

孩子唱歌的声音好听，讲话的声音好听，可他权顺荣也是第一次知道，叫床的声音也好听。

醒来的权顺荣对着湿掉的内裤发愣，醒来的李灿看着权顺荣发愣，刚出声喊了一句哥，就被不知为何满脸通红的对方推出了房间。

过了很久那人才出来，第一句话就是：“灿啊，以后别叫我哥了。”

李灿：？

不管小孩心里还有多少个问号，权顺荣反正是躲了他一阵子。躲到李知勋都来问他干嘛最近看到李灿跟耗子看到猫似的的程度，他就不躲了，索性自暴自弃。

当然李灿还是在喊他“哥”，这个没办法。权顺荣决心进行脱敏治疗，又去敲小孩房门，等门一开就说：“灿啊，以后多喊我几声哥。”

李灿：？？？

脱敏治疗颇有疗效，不然他也等不到李灿20岁生日。

被压在床上的时候李灿还以为是之前的玩笑，权顺荣吻上来的时候才感觉大事不妙，趁着换气空挡，委委屈屈问了句：“哥，这是干什么……”

他心里澎湃，表面上还装着镇定：“灿啊，哥喜欢你，想睡你，拒绝的话现在就推开我。”

结果当然是没有推开，小孩甚至还在再次接吻的时候乖乖地把舌头伸出来，努力控制着牙齿不要咬到哥哥，口水从嘴角流下来一点点的样子除了色情没有别的形容词了。

权顺荣从口袋里拿出来润滑剂和避孕套，李灿还在旁边颇为好奇地看着。

小孩衣服已经是大开的状态了，下身内裤被脱掉的时候也没反抗，并且帮忙把睡衣扣子解开了几粒，剩下的权顺荣还想解，李灿后知后觉的害羞起来：“哥，要不还是留点儿衣服……”

他一喊哥权顺荣就开始气血上涌，干脆答应了他这个小要求，打开润滑剂试着塞了手指进去。

还是未被开垦过的身子，又紧又涩，甬道咬住手指挤压，连一两根都很勉强，更别说更粗更长的东西。

权顺荣愁的很，润滑液糊了满手甚至还溢出了些在床单上，李灿闭着眼睛，把话说得断断续续：“哥，慢一点，疼。”

一喊疼权顺荣就有点慌，撤了手出来准备换种交流方式，偏偏途中滑到了一小块带点硬度的肉，身下的人立刻发出了跟梦中一模一样的甜蜜喘息。

他心领神会，重又把手指伸进去那一块，时快时慢地揉按，听李灿的喘息声判断轻重和节奏，直到腰上的布料被射上一块白液，才终于放下心来了。

小孩还在担心弄脏他衣服的事情，揪着那一小块布料很自责地看着他，却没意识到更多手指已经滑入身体。

权顺荣吻上他乳尖，李灿被这猝不及防的举动激得收缩，身下又再放开了些，终于把手指全都吞入了。

避孕套就在手边，权顺荣刚要伸手，却被李灿又拦下。

“我帮哥戴，”他垂着眼睛这么讲。

尺寸很合适。从哪个方面来讲都是。

红着脸抖着手不熟练的戴避孕套也没关系，反正权顺荣挺进去大半的时候还在被挤压着，似抗拒也似邀请。

小孩身体太嫩了，就算经过手指的开拓还是对陌生的热度不能迅速容纳，只在身下闭着眼睛一声一声地喊着哥。

第一声喊得轻，第二声喊得软，第三声喊得缓，第四声喊得急，第五声含着羞涩，到了第六声就是全然的诱惑。权顺荣心知差不多了，干脆一不做二不休地全部沉了进去，听着小孩的声音媚的都能滴成水了，才放心的开始大动。

刚刚用手指接触的敏感点其实浅的很，擦过时小孩就有点受不住，本来别扭地张开着的腿自动自发缠到权顺荣腰上，连带着肠道都缩了几分，包着性器紧紧地吮，权顺荣腰眼都一麻，硬生生地挺过那一波才缓过神来。

“在哪儿学的这招？”权顺荣咬着牙问。

“胜澈哥和净汉哥不是经常这样。”李灿语气要多无辜有多无辜，眼睛还扑闪扑闪的眨。

权顺荣没时间哀叹上梁不正下梁歪，只是捏着小孩的大腿，更快的动作了起来。

被吸出来的那一瞬间权顺荣还死死地抵在李灿的体内，退出来的时候才恢复了理智。

小孩的快感来的快得多，嗓子都快喊哑了，腿却极乖顺的盘在自己腰间，缠得密的很。

他拍拍小孩的腿示意可以放下了，起身拿了杯水才重新回到床上。

初经人事的人还沉在余韵里软绵绵地瘫着起不了身，他干脆含了一口水用吻渡过去，顺便舔了舔对方有点发干的嘴唇：“还疼吗？我抱你去清理一下？还是累了想直接睡？”

房间里还漫着散不开的情欲气息，小孩闭着眼睛很甜很轻地笑：“哥，其实我之前做了个梦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 513真的很有搞头。  
> 其实我对all13都很有兴趣。  
> 这次一时兴起稍微写了一下513的第一次，其实我开头暗示过了之后还有很多很多次，是很稳定的身体关系（？）了。(其实是我懒得写情感关系这件事了  
> 纯属PWP不要跟我谈感情或者逻辑这种东西了！）  
> 我爽到了，你们随意！（小S谁要当人啊.jpg）


End file.
